Beginning of the Restless
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Anastasia Shepard and her crew. She has sleep issues, she loses her favorite space hamster, and who knew that she can play the piano? How can she take all the stress of defending Earth and the rest of the galaxy from the Reapers? Takes place during and after ME3 I promise no spoilers for the ones who havent played! Please Read! :D
1. Dancing

**A/N: My first set of drabbles. So be kind! :) **

* * *

**_Dancing_**

She couldn't sleep. Too much was going on in her head. Questions, doubts, and the fear of that nightmare haunting her if she closed her eyes. Anastasia Shepard grabbed her portable computer from her nightstand and went to the message from her mother.

_ Dear Ana, _

_I hope you are okay. I know you have a lot on your mind, saving Earth and all. Just follow your heart. You'll do the right thing, that's how I taught you. If you wanna talk, you know my number. _

_ With love,_

_ Mom. _

It was short, but Ana knew her mother liked to keep things short, but put a lot of love behind that shortness. She read the message over and over again until she memorized it. She looked at the clock beside her bed; it read 02:12.

She groaned and placed her arm over her eyes. Then an idea popped into her head. Dancing. She shot up from her bed, scrambled off trying to find shorts, a shirt, and her N7 hoodie. She didn't bother with shoes, but the cold metal floor of the ship gave her a chill down her spine every time she took a step.

In the elevator leading towards the shuttle bay, she managed to put her long auburn hair into a messy bun. The elevator door opened, and silence had met her. Of course she knew that everyone should be asleep at two in the damn morning, but she needed to dance. She needed something to distract her. She needed to dance.

She silently tiptoed towards James Vega's area of the shuttle bay. He laid on the bed, shirtless, snoring away. Ana tilted her head to take in the look, before laughing to herself.

"Pssst." Shepard whispered a few feet away from the man. She didn't wanna be close, because last time she was close to a soldier in deep sleep, she got a bloody nose. "Psst! Vega!" Rustle. She rolled her eyes.

Ana folded her arms against her chest and with her right foot began poking him. Still nothing. Man can he sleep. She grabbed a sniper rifle that was on his workbench and began poking -more like stabbing- him.

A groan, then hands rubbing his eyes. Blinks. "Commander?" Vega asked groggy. "Why are you holding a sniper rifle in my face?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up." She said placing the rifle back on the work bench. "Now get up."

"What? Why? Are the reapers attacking? What time is it?"

"Two thirty, and no the reapers are not attacking. Just get up. That's an order."

Vega groaned once more before swinging his feet over the cot and sat up. He stretched and yawned, before taking in what his commanding officer was wearing. She never showed her legs in front of her men (unless it was Alenko), then again she never showed her self out of uniform or armor in front of her men.

Ana could feel Vega's eyes eying her from head to toe, about three times. "See anything you like, Vega?"

"So you _do _have a tattoo..." He said looking at her right ankle. She twisted it so he could get a better look. The tattoo was G clef and rose, to symbolize her love for music. When she was a kid she would play every kind of instrument she could get her hands on. Music was her way out of stress... unfortunately she couldn't get a piano or bring any instruments onto the Normandy.

"Yes, I have a tattoo. Now get up."

"Why are you waking me up at two thirty in the morning, commander?"

"I wanna spar."

"At two thirty in the morning."

"Yes."

"There's no way I can get out of this is, is there Lola?"

"Nope." Ana said popping the "p."

"Fine... Let's dance, Lola."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Review? Please? **

**I was debating if I should actually add the fighting scene... But I decided not to. :/  
**


	2. Missing James T Kirk

**A/N: This idea hit me as a dream. lol. Before reading Mass Effect Wiki on the Space hamster, I couldn't find him in ME3 after I bought him in ME2. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Meow." A fluffy tail wagged under Anastasia's nose. "Meow!" Her nose itched and she didn't feel like moving her arms, so she wrinkled her nose. Or at least attempted too. Soon, her cat, Sir Pounce-A-Lot, was now resting on her stomach purring. Loudly.

"Morning to you too, Pounce." Ana said stretching, and petting her orange tabby. "Let's go start the day." Pounce-A-Lot jumped off and meowed again. "Yes, yes. I know you want food."

Shepard cracked opened the cats food and placed it in a small plate set on the coffee table. Then she took hamster food to her space hamster, named Mr. James Tiberious Kirk, or JTK. Depending on her mood. "Okay Mr. Kirk. Time for-"

The hamster's cage was empty.

"Mr. Kirk? James? Captain?" Shepard said to herself turning her cabin upside down. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Not caring that she was only in underwear and a N7 tee shirt, she headed towards the CIC room.

"Traynor!" She yelled as the elevator opened.

"Yes Com-" Traynor said turning around. Her eyes widened. "C-commander!"

"Have you seen Mr. Kirk?"

"Who?"

"Captian James T. Kirk! My hamster! Ugh! Forget it!" She ran towards the cockpit. "Joker!"

His chair spun around. "Yes... Commander? Whoa..."

"Have you seen Kirk?"

"Your pet space hamster?"

"Yes!" A little hope sparked.

"Nope. Sorry haven't seen him." If she could without killing her best pilot, she would grab Joker by his shoulders and shake him until he's unconscious... It took all her strength to fight the urge of killing him.

"Seen who?" Garrus said folding his arms as he walked in. His mandibles flared.

"JAMES TIBERIOUS KIRK!" Ana said flailing her arms.

"_Who_?" Garrus said again, completely confused.

"Her pet space hamster," Joker answered. "Hey, maybe Garrus at him. Cause you know he looks like a meat eating chicken. If chickens ate meat that is."

"I didn't eat her hamster. I didn't even know that the commander had a pet hamster. A cat yes. A hamster no. And I'm not a chicken... What's a chicken?"

Before Joker could respond, Shepard cut in. She placed her firm hands on Garrus's shoulders, and then violently began shaking him.

"WHO CARES WHAT A CHICKEN IS! MY POOR BABY IS MISSING!"

"Commander, aren't you taking this a little too far? I mean you can always buy another one when we're at the Citadel. You know once it's all cleaned up from the dead bodies and what not. Or you can buy one from Earth...if you know the pet stores still exist." Joker said.

"I can't replace Captain James! He's... He's... Captain James!" Shepard was on the verge of tears.

Garrus and Joker both noticed this. "It's okay Shepard! We will look for him okay? Why don't you ask Traynor to help." Joker asked getting up from his seat, and gently patted her shoulder, so he doesn't hurt her feelings and so he doesn't kill himself.

"O-okay."

"And maybe ask her for a box of tissues..."

When the door closed as she left, Garrus asked. "Why she name her hamster Captain James Tiberious Kirk?"

Joker didn't bother to answer, he just sat back down to message Kaiden Alenko about the Commander.

* * *

**Down in Engineering.**

"Commander. This is a big ship, and your hamster is wee tiny little thing. He could be anywhere." Engineer Donnely said with his accent.

"I don't care! No one sleeps until Captain James is found! That's an order!" Anastasia said, well more like ordered, as she crawled on the cold engineering floor with a piece of cheese in her hand. "Donnely! Focus!" She said after feeling his eyes on her ass. She didn't change.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Pig." Daniels said elbowing Donnely in the stomach.

"Can't help it," he mumbled. "It's not like every day I get to see Shepard in... _that_."

"True, but I can still kick your ass in skillean poker. So keep your eyes to yourself Engineer Donnely."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted. To her ass... Daniels rolled her eyes.

"Commander, it's just a hamster. I'm sure you can buy a new one." Vega said getting up from the floor.

On the floor, she shot him a look, a death look. "No, Lieutenant. I can _not _buy another hamster to replace Captain Kirk. It's like replacing William Shatner with someone else as Kirk!"

"Ana." There was only one man who was allowed to call her by her first name, or nickname. And that was Kaiden Alenko. Her boyfriend. Her lover. Her man.

"Don't you dare tell me to get another hamster..." She mumbled.

"I'm not." He helped her off the floor. "EDI has something for you."

"If it's not James T. Kirk, I don't want it." She said folding her arms and pouting like a child.

"Trust me, you'll want it." Behind Alenko EDI stepped forward with her hands in a cup form, she was holding something. Something special. Something small, and fluffy.

"Squee?" a small voice in EDI's hands called out. Shepard's eyes widened. The little creature, known as Captain James T. Kirk popped his head up from EDI's hands, and tilted his little brown head. "Squee?"

"JAMES!" Shepard said cupping her hands as EDI handed her the hamster. "Oh, my little baby! Where have you been? Mommy was looking every where for you!"

"I found him in the crew quarters. Apparently he escaped from his cage and managed to get down there. A crew member had found him. He's been meaning to ask you if it was yours, but he's be delayed."

"By what?"

"He did not say."

"Oh. Well... at least I have my James Kirk back!"

"Yay! Can you cook it for supper now?" Joker said over the intercom. Everyone, including EDI took a few steps away from their commanding officer.

Shepard gently handed her not now lost hamster to Alenko before entering the elevator to CIC.

"Shit. She's coming up here isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Squee?"

* * *

**A/N: I tried to be humerus. I really did. I'm trying to shy away from my drama and romance stories. :/ Reviews please? Maybe you'll get a cookie if you review! :3**


	3. The Piano

**A/N: I've been listening to people on youtube playing the piano and bam! I got this idea. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Anastasia stood in front of a large crate, in the shuttle bay, with her arms crossed against her chest. She tilted her head, debating if having it in the shuttle bay was a good idea. Normandy ran out of cargo room, Allers had one end while Javik had the other. And there was no way in the universe that she was putting whatever was inside the giant box underneath the engineering. She would have put it in her room, but her cabin was small as it is. Maybe if they didn't fell in the old armory she could have put it in there, along with other crap she had that was currently sitting in her grandparent's shed back on Earth. If it was still there that is. Damn Reapers.

"What's in that big hunk of wood, Lola?" Lt. James Vega said coming from behind her, kicking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. You'll see." She said smiling at the lieutenant. "Go get me a crowbar."

Vega stared at her afraid, remembering the last times she had a crowbar in her hands. "No, I won't go around flailing it around and screaming random nonsense. I promise. Besides...I was drunk..."

"Sure, Commander. Whatever you say." Vega laughed as he walked away to go find his commanding officer her crowbar.

* * *

**~15 Minutes Later~**

"You _sure_ you don't need help with that, ma'am?" Vega asked leaning against some cargo, while Shepard is going through her third crow bar. The other two somehow managed to get bent. Don't ask, no one really knows how it happened. Though there now is a rumor going around the ship that Cerberus has made Shepard into Superman, er... Woman... Superwoman. Or Wonder Woman.

"Fine. You think because your a _man_ you can open this crate up. Go for it." She said throwing the crow bar at him, Vega ducked behind a cargo.

"Hey! You said no throwing!"

"No. I said I wouldn't flail and scream random nonsense. Did I flail?"

"No."

"Did I scream random nonsense?"

"No..."

"So shut up, and be a man and open my damn crate!" She said putting on hand on her waist and with the other she pointed angerliy at the crate that wouldn't budge. "Be careful. The object inside is delicate. And if you brake that object, I swear to you now. That I will take that crowbar from you and begin flailing and screaming random nonsense. Got it?"

Vega gulped. "Yes Ma'am." He saluted. _Don't piss her off Vega!_ He thought to himself.

"Whats going down in here?" Liara said after exiting the elevator.

"The Commander got a package and now their trying to open it...for the past..." Cortez said looking at his watch. "forty five minutes."

"Do you know what's inside of the crate?"

"Shepard does, but we don't. Something huge. Maybe a new weapon of some sort. She said her parents sent it to her as a... what was it she said... a 'calming gift'? Whatever that means. But isn't both her parents serving in the Alliance Military?"

"Last time I checked they were." Liara said slowly walking towards Shepard who's sitting cross legged on the floor her hands behind her supporting her wait. "Shepard."

Anastasia stopped laughing, "Oh hey, Liara!"

"What's going on here?"

"Lola's making fun of me that's what." Vega mumbled something in Spanish after that, but it wasn't audible.

"Hey! You're the one who was being all macho libre on me! And we're trying to open the crate... _The sooner the better, Lieutenant._"

"I'm working on it Lola!" Vega said giving it another try with the crowbar.

"Why don't you just use biotics on it?" Liara said her body giving out a light blue energy. Shepard shot up and grabbed the Asari's arms.

"No! Don't. No biotics. The object in the crate is delicate. I don't want it damaged. Okay?" Liara looked into her friends eyes and understood.

"Okay. But using a crowbar isn't doing anything good."

"Maybe it's just Vega..." Shepard mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Oh you did? My bad..." Anastasia smiled.

CRACK.

"Excelente! I think I got it Commander!" Vega said peering through the small crack that he had made. "What the hell is in here?"

"Something old, something for your commanding officer and no one else."

"Selfish much Ana?" Alenko said coming out nowhere. Ana stuck her tongue at her lover.

"Now gently pull it off. I said _gently_ Vega! _GENTLY_."

"Yes, commander..."

Shepard gave Alenko puppy eyes. "No. Not the puppy eyes." Then she pouted. "Fine." Defeated. Alenko went to go help Vega to gently pry off the crate.

"No one can resist the puppy dog eyes!" Ana said raising her arms in victory.

CRACK. BAM!

The crate wall fell down, only to see darkness.

"I don't see anything Shepard." Vega said peering inside, the only response from Ana was the roll of her light blue eyes.

Ana stepped into the crate and vanished within the darkness a few seconds later she appeared back pulling slowly on the object that she was waiting for.

A grand piano.

The piano was made out of a dark wood, giving it a rich, lustrous and shimmering look. On the music desk there were musical instruments such as a violin and the trumpet, along with music sheets. Ana looked the pedals so they wouldn't roll, before she took her right hand and traced the piano along its fall board. She traced it to the sides, then to the rim. She gently lifted up the lid of the piano and propped it up on its lid prop. On the lid of the piano was once an elegant image, but has now faded away.

She went back inside the crate and carried out benches that matched the piano's color. She gently set it down near the piano and sat down. She lifted up the fall board, to show the old girl's keys. They weren't pearl white anymore, more of a light tan. The the fall board was an elegant design that look like flowers, they started in the middle and then branched off in different directions.

Everyone in the shuttle bay was silent. Not knowing what to say or do. Shepard gently traced her fingers on the keys. Cold at the touch, but smooth and a bit worn down from her playing as a child.

Anastasia quickly put her hair into a pony tail, and placed her fingers on the different keys.

She gently, with her right thumb, pressed down on the middle C . It sounded like what it should sound like. Then she tried D, E, F, and G with her right hand. Then she did the same thing with her left hand, making sure that every not sounded what it should sound.

Anastasia cracked her neck and hands, she then placed her hands on the keys she wanted. Closed her eyes, took a breath, let it out, and slowly began to play. Her hands gain more speed and began moving like a bullet, like a humming bird's wings. Her hands didn't miss a single note, the music surrounded the whole room. Her body moving along with the flow of the music. Everyone was in awe.

She was lost in her music, of her memories growing up, learning how to play from her grandfather. She could see his smiling face proud of her at her first recital. Playing the piano was her way to relieve stress, but she kept on moving from ship to ship as she grew up, due to her parents work in the Alliance Military, she couldn't bring the piano every where. Instead she had to bring a keyboard, which didn't even have _real _keys. She hated the feeling of not feeling the coldness of the keys that haven't been touched in hours.

When Shepard finished playing, claps and words were surrounding her. She couldn't hear them, but she could hear her grandfather saying: "Bravo, Ana!" with a smile on his face.

A tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How am I doing? Reviews please!  
**

**The music she plays: ** watch?v=wrlID7C8xLk&feature=BFa&list=FLZgLr_ufFD-dSkDk0PT5J1w

**The Piano: ** pianos/steinway/art-case/satin-rose/


	4. Neverland

__**A/N: I tried my best to make this chapter funny... and I believe I failed. :/ If you haven't guess already about what its about, its about Peter Pan. If you don't know who that is. You have no childhood. :P **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Neverland_

"Hey, Ana?" Kaiden said as he entered Commander Shepard's cabin. He found her on her messed up bed , hugging one of her pillows and her attention was towards the holographic screen.

"Shhh!" She hissed at him, waving him off. "I'm watching a movie."

"I can see that, Shepard. What movie you watching?"

"_Peter Pan_, the first human one...the one came back when floating cars never existed."

"Never watched it before." Wrong words.

Using her Omni-tool, she paused the movie, and gave the Major an eye widening look. "You _never_ seen _Peter Pan_?"

"No..."Alenko said regretting what he said previously, he began backing towards the door, slowly.

"How about the animated ones? _Hook_? Any of the new alien ones? NOTHING?" She tossed the pillow that was laying next to her at him. There was a thud as it hit his face than to his feet. "Major Kaiden Alenko. Pick up that pillow, bring it here. Drop whatever it is your doing and come sit and watch movies with me. That's an order."

"Commander...I think that's a breach of reg- Never mind..." He took of his army boots and climbed into bed his head resting on the head board. Ana then rested her head on his chest.

"Good boy." He heard Ana whisper, "Now watch!"

She rewound the movie from the beginning.

* * *

_~2 hours later~_

"So why do you not like the alien versions of the movie?" Kaiden asked as he brushed his lover's long hair with his hand, who was currently laying on his chest. Every time he took a breath her head would go up and down with it.

"I like them...but their not on my favorite lists. As in..I can watch it...but I can't watch it too many times... you know what I mean?"

He laughed. "No, not really."

She sighed. "Well I'm not a big fan of them because well there are a lot of issues with 'em. Like the all Asari cast, the movie was beautiful..."

"But?"

"But Peter Pan is _male_."

"But didn't females play him in plays?"

"Yes. But there's a difference between plays and movies. And Neverland is supposed to be not growing up. So therefore everyone on that island don't grow up because Asari live for god knows how long! Don't get me wrong. I love my fellow aliens, I'm best friends with them, but come on! And don't get me started on the Elcor version, god that movie shouldn't be... _alive!_" Shepard said as she attempted -and failed- to find the correct word. "It was so boring! I don't know how the critics gave that movie eight stars out of ten. Oh have you seen an Elcor fly? Don't."

"Is there a Hanar version?"

"Oh my god...unfortunately. But that one has mixed race, but apparently they saw something in a Hanar and made him peter pan. Stupid Jellyfish..."

"Why don't you just direct one if your so picky." Aiden said with a laugh. Ana got up from her position and sat crisscrossed looking at him.

"I did. When I was twelve..." That's when Alenko burst out in laughter. "It's not funny! I actually did a good job! I even played Wendy! We won awards!"

"Awards from what? Your parents?" Slap. He deserved that. "Ow!"

"No. I don't remember, but we won awards! I even have the movie somewhere..."

"Who played Peter?"

"Hm? Oh a Drell, named Jim." Kaiden gave her a look. "He was adopted?" She couldn't tell if that came out as a question or a statement. "But he was a great Peter Pan. And because of that, he actually went into acting."

"Even during this hell?" Back to saving the galaxy. Boy did Anastasia wish that Neverland was real.

"Yes, during this hell, Kaiden. Just because we are at war doesn't mean that people should just drop what they were doing and focus on the war. Sometimes what their doing gives them peace. And we are no longer discussing this. We are going to go back to discussing about Peter."

"Okay... how about the lost boys and Wendy's brothers?"

"Three Turians... one played Tootles, one played Michael -Wendy's brother, and the other I believe played Curly. And all three Turians went into the army, when they were of age. Never heard of them since. Two Asari's -actual twins, played the twins. Never could figure out who's who... Though now I do... Tin Tin married a human and has three kids on some colony, while Dreama is a doctor who is on Earth..."

"They okay?"

"The last I heard from them was yesterday. Though Dreama lost her bond mate, good fellow that man was... Anyway... A Krogan played Nibs...with a twist...He played a very creepy happy Nibs..."

Kaiden laughed. "Why?"

"Have you ever seen a Krogan happy without killing anything?"

"Good point."

"And two Salarians played Slightly and John. And that's it... oh and my dad played Mr. Darling and Hook. He was a good Hook. Miss him.

"He okay?"

"...Yeah. He's with Anderson. Mom wishes that he wasn't, but there's nothing she can do..." Anastasia stretched and stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed Mr. Alenko, and as punishment, you get to go sleep in your own quarters."

"What? I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did Major Aleko. You never knew what Neverland was before me. Now scram or face my omni-tool."

* * *

"Ana! What took you so long? We almost went to go fight Hook without you!" A boy about twelve said. His skin was tan but covered with dirt. He was floating above looking down at a young girl in a navy blue night dress her hair in pig tails.

"Sorry Peter! Let's go get Hook!" Ana took Peter's hand and flew off through the forests of Neverland.

You may have to grow up, but your dreams don't have to.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy Ending... O.o Reviews? **


	5. Sunshine

**A/N: Short drabble, sorry. I've had this song stuck in my head for the past couple of days... **_  
_

* * *

_Sunshine_

Sometime in the near, yet so distant future, there was peace. Peace through out the galaxy, everyone was united. The worlds were rebuilt and calm.

On Earth, there was a young woman, with red long hair that was in a messy bun. Sitting in a rocking chair, only wearing a night gown and a silk bathrobe, she began to hum to the little bundle of joy that was in her arms.

She began rocking gently, looking at her child's light green eyes of innocence. The mother's right index finger was being held onto tightly by the child's small hands.

The hum of the old song, slowly turned into singing. The mother's voice was of angels.

"_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are gray  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away"_

The mother continued to sing her child to sleep. Once the baby fell asleep in her arms she gently got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib where above spinning around was a mobile with babies from the Krogans, Asari, and many more.

The mother watched her child sleep for a few minutes before her husband placed his chin upon her shoulder, looking down at their beautiful daughter.

The world was at peace at last.

* * *

**A/N: Well? :3 **


	6. Meltdown

**A/N: Originally going to be about how _crazy _Shepard is, but then it just turned out being a meltdown rather than crazy. Unless you think having a meltdown is being crazy than yeah...she's totally crazy.  
**

* * *

"For the _last _time Javik. I _will not _throw Legion out of the air lock. Ask me one more time, and it will be _you_ that I will be throwing out the air lock. Understood?" The Prothean gave his commander a weak nod. "Anything else you want to get out off your mind?"

"Yes. The creature who was in this quarter before me..."

"Grunt? What about him?"

"His smell still lingers..."

"Then clean the damn place, you have hands. And they're constantly in the water..." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Humans. Sensitive. Commander, one more question."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Are you injured?"

"No...why?"

"Then why do I smell blood from you?"

Anastasia's eyes widened, her fists clenched. "I'll take my leave now."

"You have-" His Prothean eyes looked at the glare that the commander was giving him. "As you wish..."

The doors closed behind her, she closed her eyes and sighed. Once she opened them, she quickly put her hair into a pony tail and walked to the elevator. Pressing the button to go to her cabin, she leaned against the wall. She was having a long day, she didn't get enough sleep due to the recurring nightmare of the little boy she tried to save back on Earth.

The doors opened, but not to the loft of the cabin, but to the CIC floor. Confused, she looked between the room and the button she had pressed. The cabin button was still glowing.

"Sorry commander. Joker says he needs a word with you." Traynor said turning around from her station. Doesn't she ever get tired from standing there 24/7? "He would have commed you, but apparently the coms are down. EDI's trying to fix it."

"Apparently everyone needs a word with me..."

"Commander?" Traynor asked with concern clearly written over her face.

Ana shook her head. "It's nothing." Sighing once more she headed towards the cockpit. "What is it Joker?"

"I know that you... I mean _we_ need to save the Earth... but um. We've been flying around for a couple of weeks...and well..uhh..." Joker noticed his friend's tension.

"Spit it out Joker." Shepard said pinching the tip of her nose (near the eyes).

"The crew was wondering when will our next shore leave will be?" Silence.

Shepard looked down at him with a dead look of seriousness. "You're kidding right?"

"Well...no... But um, we...EDI thinks you need it." Joker said obviously putting all the blame to EDI.

"Shepard, Mr. Monroe, is right. You are stressed out, you need at least one day of shore leave."

"EDI... I do want a shore leave. But I want my shore leave on Earth, and I can't do that now, can I? You know with the Reapers on it killing everyone on it. And yes of course I'm stressed out. This whole saving Earth and the rest of the galaxy is on my shoulders. So if you excuse me, I am now going to my cabin."

* * *

Instead of going to her cabin, she went to go see Garrus in the gun battery room. Well, she wanted to see Liara but she was busy doing Shadow Broker stuff.

"Garrus you have a moment?"

"Oh Shepard," He said looking between her and the gun battery. "Can it wait for a -"

"_No _Garrus! It can _not _wait!" She hissed. Garrus' eyes widened in surprise by his commander's anger. He's seen her angry, but he hasn't seen her snap at him before.

She saw the shock in his eyes, and sighed. "Never mind. Forget it. Apparently calibrating the damn gun is more important."

She turned around only to bump into Kaiden Alenko.

"Ana? You okay?"

"No! I am _NOT _okay! I have to play mediator for aliens who are too damn selfish to help others! I have to play mediator for aliens who can't get out of the freakin' past! On top of that, I have to deal with _stupid jelly fishes_!"

Kaiden opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Anastasia, who by now was throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh! I'm not finished yet!" She said pointing her index finger at him. "I also have to deal with the people who revived me and now want me dead! And I have to deal with that god damn bastard Kai Lang!"

By now she was yelling and everyone was staring. Even Liara and Dr. Chakwas came out of their rooms.

"I've already lost two friends who tried to save everyone! And everyone expects me to do the right thing! Everyone is expecting me to save the whole damn galaxy! I can't take it anymore! The more weight on these freaking shoulders and I'll be six feet under!" She dropped to her knees and covered her crying eyes with her hands. Kaiden bent down and picked her up, saying nothing, only kissing her forehead as he laid her down on her bed.

* * *

~_A Few Hours Later_~

The doors of Shepard's cabin opened, causing Shepard to see who it was. Standing in off duty clothing was her mother. She looked like an older version of Ana, but her with a pixie hair cut and a few grays here and there.

Kaiden got out of the bed and bent down to kiss Ana's forehead once more. "I'll give you some time. Admiral." He saluted at the Admiral and took his leave.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ana's eyes were red from crying, her bed covered with tissues, her giant cow plushie held tightly in her arms.

"Liara told me what happened," Hannah Shepard said giving her daughter a small smile. Joining her daughter, Ana gently placed her head on her mother's stomach. Hannah began to to comb her daughter's long hair -which was no longer in a pony tail, with her hands. "Even a commander may cry, Ana."

"It's not the crying...it's the-"

"Saving the galaxy. I know, and your father and I are very proud of you. But Ana, honey. You're not alone in this. You have your friends, your crew and everyone else. Your human, Anastasia, and humans along with other species, can break down, and that's okay. You'll do what you can, and that's okay. It's okay, Ana. It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Boo yeah! Two chapters in a day! :D Anyway... I'm currently attempting to change the lyrics of _My Favorite Things _from _The Sound of Music_ to Shepard's favorite things, and lets just say i don't think I can do that... It's hard... :( **

**Reviews! :)  
**


	7. Story Telling

**A/N: This is what happens when you play BioWares Dragon Age, while wanting to type another chapter. If you haven't played Dragon Age: Origins, then there might be some spoilers. If you have, then YAY! :D**

* * *

"-And then the Grey Warden ran towards the arch dragon and took her sword, jumped and stabbed the dragon in the eye!"

"Ewww" the children giggled as Commander Anastasia Shepard told them a story. Normandy was on a colony planet, it wasn't your typical human colony, it was more of an alien colony. There were Krogan, Drell, Asari, and every other kind of aliens -except the Geth, were living on this planet. The crew was helping put in the colony's defense system.

And since Shepard was on her well deserved shore leave, she was entertain the children of the colony with stories.

"What happened next?" A Salarain asked hugging his doll -which by the way seemed like an alien version of a teddy bear... just add more legs and eyes.

Shepard smiled and continued on with her story. "What happened next you say? Well after killing the dragon, the blight was over. Alistair became king, and took the Grey Warden, Elissa Cousland, as his queen. And they lived happily ever after!"

"That's it?" a Krogan asked folding his arms in disbelief. "I wanted more action..." Commander patted his head and smiled at the Krogan, who smiled back.

"B-but... didn't...didn't...D-dun..." A shy Quarian stuttered, she too was hugging a doll, a doll who was Commander Shepard.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah...him...Didn't he... s-say s-something about d-death?" Damn. Ana was hopping that they didn't hear that part of the story...How on Earth was she supposed to tell children that the Grey Warden told her beloved Alistair to sleep with the Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan, so that everyone could survive the damn blight.

An idea popped into the commander's head. "Magic!" It was half true, just minus the sex ritual.

"Magic?" A human child asked. "Magic isn't real."

"Or is it?" Shepard asked back winking at the boy who's eyes just widened.

"M-magic isn't real because if it was, then why didn't we use it to defeat the Reapers!" True.

"Because that would mean that I didn't save the universe." Shepard retorted. "And I wouldn't be here telling you stories, now would I?" Letting her inner child come out, she stuck her tongue out at the boy, who did the same. The children giggled.

"Commander! Tell us another story! Please?!" A human girl asked, her blonde hair in pig tails.

"Please!" All the children cried out.

Shepard laughed. "Okay, okay. Which one do you want to hear next. A story about Lady Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Or a story about...yours truly?" She pointed to herself.

The children laughed.

"Lady Hawke!" The Salarian said holding up his alien bear doll. The children nodded.

"Hmmm... if this so called Lady Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall...then there must me more action!" The Krogan said punching his fists together,

"Why are all your stories about female hero's?" Another Asari asked playing with her dress. "Is it because your a female, Commander?"

"Honestly? My mother told me these stories when I was a kid. Actually, the stories were passed down in my family. According to my great grandmother's journal, we were related to the Grey Warden and the Hawke, or so I've read."

"Is this going to be another romance story?" The human boy asked.

"Yes, but it's minor. Plus Lady Hawke falls in love with an Elf."

"An Elf? What's an elf?"

"Mystic creatures with pointy ears who live long lives, some say they are immortal."

An Asari laughed. "Immortal? Immortal my tush! If their immortal then why haven't I heard of them? Asari live long lives too!"

"Elves live on Earth, forests. They live of the 'old way'. Now do you wanna hear the story of Lady Hawke or not?"

"Yes!" The children shouted.

"Okay then," Shepard said smiling. "The story begins..."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I only add chapters when I have good ideas what to drabble about. Review would be highly appreciated. And maybe, you might get a cookie! :) **


	8. Spiders

**A/N: Another chapter in one day! You must love me! lol As of my latest chapter I got two (or was it three... (doesn't remember lol) ) more favorites and followers! YAY! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sure... Commander Shepard could defeat and conquer the Reapers, and everything else on alien planets. She can deal with stupid arguments aboard her ship, give dating advice, convince a man that she doesn't work for Cerberus and get him to drop his trousers. But the only thing that she could handle was...

A shriek went everywhere on the Normandy, everyone dropped whatever they were doing and started panicking. Well a minor form of panic.

"What was that?"

"That wasn't a Banshee was it? I thought the Commander destroyed all of them."

"The scream came from Shepard's cabin, Jeff." EDI informed the pilot.

"Maybe she's enjoying herself way too much. Ever since we won the war, Kaiden and Sheaprd couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"I'm right here, Joker." Kaiden said crossing his arms.

"Oh. Whoops... then maybe she's..."

"Oh for the love of god, Joker. I'll go check it out..." Kaiden said shaking his head before heading towards the elevator. "You and you come with me."

"Yes, sir!" The two crew men, that Alenko had pointed to, saluted and grabbed their rifles and joined the Major in the elevator.

"What do you think it is sir?" Crew men 1 asked.

"Is the Commander okay, sir?" Crew men 2 asked.

"We'll find out in a moment." The elevator opened, another shriek and something falling, and then crashing.

"Ana? Anastasia?" Alenko asked as he walked in the cabin. She wasn't anywhere in the bedroom. The door opened to the bathroom. Ana was on the ground by the shower, the water still on, and she was naked. She looked towards the opened door.

All three men stood there blushing, the two crew men had their rifles pointing to something. Ana turned bright red, covered her breasts and screamed. "GET OUT!" No movement. "GET OUT! GET OUT _NOW!_"

Alenko nodded and the two crew men ran for it.

"Ana? Why are you screaming?"

"Kill it."

Alenko raised an eyebrow. "Kill what exactly?"

"That!" She said pointing towards a tiny speck on a wall. He walked closer to where she was pointing and only to find that she was pointing towards a spider. His girlfriend, his commander was afraid of tiny little spider? He chuckled and walked out of the room.

"What? Where you going?!" Ana pleaded.

"Don't worry, love." Alenko said coming back in with a small jar. He gently placed the spider in the jar and closed it. "There. Now you are saved from this..._dragon._"

"Ha ha. Now get that thing out." She said standing up, still covering her breasts.

"What? No hero's kiss or anything? I did just-"

"Out."

Alenko sighed, and then chuckled. "Have it your way, Ana." He kissed her cheek and left the cabin with the thing that made the Commander scared.

...Spiders.

* * *

**A/N: To those confused with the last word, it was a continuation from the first paragraph. Just letting you know for those who didn't understand. Now please review! Please? Or maybe instead of reviewing give me an idea for upcoming chapters? Maybe? **


	9. Chicken

**A/N: Thank you to CyanB for this lovely idea on chicken. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you eating Vakerian?" Commander Shepard said as she walked into the kitchen area of Normandy. She found the Turian eating something, it smelled delicious but the looks of it... not so much.

Shepard pulled out her favorite cereal, Shep's Cereal. It was her cereal, literally. Like promoting her favorite shops on the Citedal, she was on the box promotion the cereal, saying "This is my favorite cereal in the whole galaxy." She's just lucky that they changed the name from Commander Shepard's Favorite Cereal in the Whole Galaxy to Shep's Cereal. It was bit of a mouth full.

Garrus, looked up from his meal and said: "Well, good morning to you too, Commander."

Anastasia, having her inner child out (it was five o'clock in the morning, she was not ready for commanding duty, which by the way is at seven), suck her tounge at the Turian.

"So you going to tell me or not?" Ana said placing her bowel on the counter, on the other side of Garrus.

"It's chicken." He said simply, taking another bite of the so called chicken.

Ana raised an eyebrow, the cereal and milk on her spoon drop back into the bowel. "...You sure, Garrus? It doesn't _look_ like chicken..."

"Well _looks_ aren't everything now is it?" He states, taking another bite. "Besides, what is it you humans say... 'don't judge a book by it's cover'?"

"Well, for one thing. _That's _not a book." She pointed to his breakfast. "That's chicken, or that's what you say it is."

"It is chicken."

"Well the chicken that I had before in my thirty years...does _not _look like that." The so called chicken was large and red with black spots on it, and it was covered with some sort of gravy...or at least that's what Shepard thought it was.

"Well why don't you try it first, Commander." Garrus said cutting a slice of the meat, he stabbed it on his fork and pointed towards her. Her head jerked back a little bit, slowly moved her hand towards the piece of meat. She hesitated for a few seconds and then took the piece of meat, and put it in her mouth.

"Oh god..." She said making a face.

"Good isn't?"  
Ana began to gag, quickly took the trash can from underneath the sink and began to spit out of the horrible tasting _chicken. _

Ana sticking her tounge out, making a disgusted face, started fanning herself with her hands and began jumping up and down.

"_Good?! Chicken?!_" She said, more like shouting, no longer caring that half the crew is still asleep. "Garrus, that _is NOT _chicken."

"But it _tastes_ like chicken." He said making a hurt face.

"No, no it doesn't. I've had chicken before, and it doesn't taste like that! Oh god, that was disgusting..."

"What's going on here?" Liara said coming out from her room, in her white flannel pajamas that had penguins on them, she even wore the penguin slippers that had came with them, it was a gift from Shepard a few Christmas ago.

"Commander Shepard, says that this isn't chicken." Garrus said, slicing another peice of the meat and stabbing it with his fork and gesturing it to Liara.

"Because it's not." Shepard said.

Not arguing, for perhaps it was too early for her, Liara, took the piece of meat and ate it. No coughing, no gagging. She simply chewed, and swallowed.

Clearing her throat, Liara said. "Garrus, Ana's right. That's not chicken."

"Ha!" Ana said pointing her finger at Garrus.

"Then what is it?"

"Klixen." The blue asari simply stated.

"You mean those red giant things that like to shoot fire at us with their mouth, and explodem when we kill them? Those things?" Ana said, both her eyebrows raised.

"...Yes. May I go back to sleep?" Liara said stiffling a yawn.

"Yes. Just a reminder, you do need to wake up in..." Ana looked at her watch. "oh say half hour?"

"I hate you." Liara said walking back into her room.

"Love you too." Ana said looking back down at her cereal. "I lost my appetite..." She sighed and dumped the soggy cereal down the drawn. Before leaving she grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it in her N7 jacket.

"Good morning Garrus." Tali said walking towards the kitchen. "What's that?"

She took a small piece of the meat, opened her mask and ate it. "Hmmm...chicken!"

Garrus shook his head and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, ideas, cookies! And a Job interview for me tomorrow! Wish me luck! :D **


	10. Hangover

**A/N: Another idea brought to me by CyanB. :) I did my best to make this humerous. I really did, and I have a feeling that I spelt a certain planet wrong, though I'm too lazy right now to change it. :P Maybe the next chapter should be about rain, because its been raining here on and off... Its all dark and gloomy... bleh. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh...my head..." Anastasia said as she woke up, she placed her hands on her forehead, hoping to calm the throbbing. It didn't. Slowly she moved her hands back over head, feeling her hair, then skin.

Her eyes widened, she shot up from bed, only to hit the floor due to the hangover and dizziness. Panic seized her, her omnitool appeared on her left arm, pressing few buttons, a camera showed up, seeing her bloodshot eyes, and bags, also her very short auburn hair.

She screamed and touching her short hair. "My hair! What the hell happened to my hair?!" Her stomach didn't like the screaming or how her body got up so quickly, Ana quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Ana?" Liara said coming in, all she heard was Ana throwing up the contents of her stomach. Walking towards the bathroom, the door opened to find the Commander over the toliet. "You okay?"

After throwing up the contents of her stomach, Ana pulled back, flushed the toilet, and leaned against the shelves on her wall. "Do I _look_ okay, Liara?"

"No not really." The blue Asari said with a cocky smile. "Nice hair cut by the way."

Looking at her best friend with pleading eyes, Shepard asks: "What happened?"

Liara's eyes widened in surprise. "You...you don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Ana said getting up from her position, walking up to the sink. She splashed some water on her face and gargled water. "So what exactly happened?"

"You... may want to sit down Shepard."

"Neve start a sentence with that, Liara. Now I might not want to know what happened."

Liara sighed as she sat down on the couch, while took a seat on messy bed, holding one of her pillows.

"Well... since we went to Tutchanka, and its been several months since you, Wrex and Grunt saw each other. So Wrex decided to party the reunion."

"That part I remember..." Shepard mumbled, while her finger traced a bump on her forehead that she had noticed earlier, but her hair got most of her attention.

"Well, Wrex ordered some of his men to go get some drinks that everyone could drink. You said that you didn't want to drink too much, because you had work to do tomorrow. Fat lie, by the way."

"Hey, it was to tell myself not to get drunk...but apparently I did so anyway."

"No kidding..." Shepard shot her a glare, Liara cleared her throat. "To put it simply, you had one too many drinks. Don't ask me what kind of drinks you had because I have no idea what you drank."

"Well that explains the hangover. It doesn't explain the bruise on my head or my short hair!"

"You might want to watch this..." Liara said using her omnitool to put the video on the big screen.

"Please tell me it's not on the extranet."

"No. Not yet. If it does, I, the Shadow Broker will take it down ASAP. Now watch."

The video at first was blurry, then it was focused on Shepard who was wearing black shorts underwear, and a black push up bra. Both were lace, and showed some skin. She also wore black fishnet stockings.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" Shepard said, her jaw hitting the ground.

"Apparently you have it in your closet. According to Major Alenko..." It was true, she did have that _costume_ in her closet. But it was only worn privately...not _publicly_.

Shepard's face went bright red.

In the video Shepard took another shot of whatever it was she was drinking. She howled after the shot. "Another!"

Wrex was beside her laughing, patting Alenko, telling him how he was lucky to be with the Commander.

"Shepard, you should put your hair up." Kasumi Goto said appearing out of nowhere. She too was drunk. "You don't wanna get it all dirty. Hicc~"

"You think soooo?" Shepard slurred. "Cut it! Cut it! I dare you to cut it, kind sir!" She pointed to a Krogan, who obliged. His omnitool appeared in sword form (sure lets go with that...) and with one swift move, cut Shepard's long hair...

"MY HAIR!" Ana screamed clutching her pillow.

Liara chuckled. "Keep watching."

Shepard took her hair and threw it in the air, several krogans -all male, jumped to grab strands of the space hero's hair. She then stood on top of the counter, and started dancing, and there _had_ to be a pole nearby.

"Go Lola!" Vega shouted in the video, as he walked up towards the bar. Everyone was watching her, wooing her, even betting on her.

"You want more big guy?" She said to Vega, kissing both his cheeks.

"Hell yeah!" And with that, Shepard, Commander of the Normandy, savior of the galaxy, took of her heels, and stockings. Stood up again, and danced. Her hands slowly going up her back towards the clasps of her bra.

The bra came off and landed in Vega's hands.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Ana said pausing the video before she went full nude. "I can't watch any more! Oh sweet Jesus..." Her head was in her hands on her legs. "What the hell have I done?!"

"Want me to go make sure that your parents, Anderson, and Hackett find out about this?" Liara suggested.

"PLEASE!" Ana said, her head shooting up, with puppy eyes.

"Later, I'll make you some pancakes."

"Okay..."

"I hope you learned your lesson Ana..." Liara said as she left.

Ana fell back, sprawled on her bed, then someone new came into her room.

Clearing his throat, Shepard sat up to see James Vega holding something.

"Commander."

"Vega."

"I thought you might want these back..." He said handing her what she had wore last night. Her face went bright red once again. "And about last night..."

"Oh god... Did we?" Ana asked as her stomach went into knots once more.  
Vega blushed, who knew that he blushed. "Well...uhh..."

"Oh god...we did didn't we?!"

"Well... you weren't the only one. You should ask Liara and the major..."

"Oh for the love of..."

"Want me to leave, Lola?"

"Yes, please..."

Vega left.

Shepard learned her lesson. Never to drink ever again. Though a question was never answered, how the hell did she get that bump on her forehead...

"Oh, and Shepard," Vega said coming back in. "Since you don't want to know if we...uh..."

"Get to the point James."

"Don't question about the bump on your head..."

Vega left again, leaving a very confused commander. A part of her was still curious. The other part, just wanted to jump off a cliff.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, No Vega, Shepard, Alenko, and Liara did NOT do a foursome. Vega sleeped with Shepard, while Alenko sleeped with Liara. :P My inner Shega or Vepard got to me. Its really ashame that James Vega wasn't a LI. And for the bump on her head, well she either hit on a bed, or she head smashed a krogan. lol **

**And the interview that I had today went well! So hopefully I get the job! I'll find out Monday. :) **

**Reviews please! If you just follow and fave that's fine...but I really would love reviews. **


	11. Poker

**A/N: Short chapter, I was going to make it longer but then I lost my creativeness... Anyway... Enjoy**

* * *

"Take off your clothes bitches! I win this round!" Jack said showing her royal flush. Groans were around the table of females, as each one takes a pair of clothing off.

"Bosh'tet." Tali mumbled as she took off her leggings.

"You could always take off the helmet." Jack suggested.

"And get sick? I rather not." Jack smiled as she waited for the others to take off a piece of their clothing. Samantha Traynor was only in her underwear and an Alliance tee shirt. Liara had given up her leggings, so now she was only in her underwear and her upper waist clothing. Miranda only had to give up her boots and belts, if she lost in the next round she would have to take off her one piece. Her fault. Gabriella Daniels was one step away from to be in only here undergarments. Diana Allers was the only one in her undergarments. As for Commander Anastasia Shepard, she was her mini civilian shorts, and a sports bra.

"Ready for another round, ladies?" Steve Cortez said shuffling the cards. He was the only man allowed in the observation deck.

Just then the observation deck opened, Vega stepped through. "Hey Cor- whoa."

"Hey! No males on this deck!" Jack said standing up pointing her finger at him. Vega's face turned bright red. Jack was only wearing her pants and her so called bra (they were only straps covering her nipples...).

"Out." Ana said standing up walking towards Vega. "Female night only."

"Then why is Cortez here?"

"Because he doesn't drool over us like you're doing right now." Ana gestured with her thumb on the corner of her lip. Vega did the same and wiped the drool off. "Now out."

"...Cortez you lucky bastard."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
